


Something to Talk About

by herblondetoy



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Karaoke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 23:21:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30046350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/herblondetoy/pseuds/herblondetoy
Summary: SQ Storybrooke's first karaoke night brings our ladies together in this fluffy one shot that wouldn't leave my head.
Relationships: Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan
Comments: 6
Kudos: 43





	Something to Talk About

**Author's Note:**

> I was in my car listening to the radio when a certain song came on. It gave me an idea that just won’t leave me alone. I don’t know if something like this has already been done before, but I am going with it. As of now, this is just a one shot
> 
> **Songs of reference (other songs may be mentioned, but these are the big ones)
> 
> Things I’ll Never Say by Avril Lavigne
> 
> Damn I wish I was your Lover by Sophie B Hawkins
> 
> Let’s Give them Something to Talk About by Bonnie Raitt

****

** Something To Talk About **

****

Regina sighed as she straightened out her jacket, looking at the mirror. Sure, she had been dressing more casually and comfortably, but her power suites were her armor and she felt she needed that tonight. How she had let her sister talk her into going to Storybrooke’s first karaoke night, she’d never know. Sure she’d been moping around the house ever since she and Robin broke things off, but having her first night out be with the town drinking and singing didn’t exactly sound like fun. She then wondered if the rumors she heard were true about Emma. Had Emma and Killian really broken it off as well? Was Robin telling her the truth?

_“I should have seen this coming.” Robin said, dejectedly. “Killian warned me about this, but I told him he was wrong.”_

_Regina was so confused. She had just told Robin that she tried hard, but didn’t have the same feelings for him that he did for her and was trying to let him down easily. “What does Killian have to do with any of this.”_

_“Not Killian; Emma.”_

_“Emma? Robin, I’m so confused.”_

_“Sure you are. Like you didn’t know Emma broke things off with Killian. I guess the pirate was right; you and Emma do have feelings for each other. Maybe you should just tell her instead of dragging along other people, Regina.”_

_“Emma and I do **not** have feelings for each other.” What the hell? She told NO ONE how she felt about the damn blonde._

_He laughed and gave her a sympathetic look. “Everyone except you two know. You both…you stare longer than needed, stand closer than you should, you laugh as if no one else is around. It’s fine, Regina, no one judges, but it’s sad that you two just won’t talk to each other about it. The whole town talks about you guys.” He sighed and kissed her forehead. “I wish you nothing but the happiness you deserve.” He then left and Regina stood there in shock._

“Regina! Geez, you need hearing aids?” Zelena asked, coming up the steps. “I’ve been knocking for five minutes.” She came into Regina’s room. “No, you are not wearing that. This isn’t a political function.” She snapped her fingers and grinned. “That’s better.”

Regina gasped and looked in the mirror. Her carefully done hair was now curly around her shoulders as she hadn’t cut her hair for a while. Her suite jacket was replaced with a red cut off tank that barely showed her midriff, and her skirt was now tight black leather pants. Her make-up was heavier around the eyes and she felt completely exposed. “No. Are you kidding me?” She asked, pointing to her belly button. “I cannot be seen like this.”

Zelena rolled her eyes and added a tighter fitting zip up hoody. “There. Come on Regina, this is going to be fun!” She wiggled her brows. “Emma’s going to be there.”

Regina rolled her eyes. “Why does everyone think I care about Miss Swan and what she’s doing?” She asked, looking at herself in the mirror again. “I have no shoes to match this.”

Zelena snapped her fingers; black ankle boots with heals going on Regina’s feet. “Let’s go.”

Emma finished messing with her curls and looked over at Elsa. “Do you think Regina will be there? She hasn’t been seen much since her and Robin broke up.”

Elsa tried to hide her grin. “I don’t know. Do you want her to be there?”

“I just want her to live and have fun. She deserves it.” Emma said, finishing her barely there lip gloss. She was dressed in her tight jeans and grey tank top. She put red leather jacket on, needing her armor, and slid her boots on. “I’m not singing tonight. I’m just going to support Ruby and Granny.”

Granny had extended the diner to include a bar that Ruby had control over. The girl had purchased a state of the art karaoke set up and was excited to have the first ever open mic night. She hired bartenders and someone to help her, but she was the main D.J. of the night. There would be tablets on the tables where the party goers could pick a song and sign up to sing. Surprisingly, August was really good at both computers and sounds and he knew he could do his best to make the singers sound good.

“Whatever you say, Emma. Let’s just go and have fun. Your parents are already gone and we’re going to be late.”

They headed down the stairs and Emma smiled over at Anna. “You got everything you need?”

Anna smiled back, holding Robyn. “I’m good. I have your parents numbers and Zelena’s and a whole list from both of them. The kids are in good hands.” She gestured to Kristoff clomping around with toddler Neal on his back.

Emma chuckled. “You guys have fun.”

“You too.”

Regina sighed as they pulled in and parked. The place was already crowded and she just didn’t think she was ready for this. “One hour, Zelena. That’s it.”

Zelena rolled her eyes. “Fine. One hour and one song.”

“I am not singing, so you can forget that right now.”

They walked in and Zelena smiled as Abigail waved at them, motioning for them to come over. “I got us a table and was scared if you didn’t come soon I’d have to give it up. Fred’s getting some drinks.”

“Thank you, Abigail.” Regina said sitting down. “How horrible is it so far?” She asked, looking around and seeing Whale on the stage singing Monster Mash. She rolled her eyes at that and nodded her thanks to Fred for her martini.

“It’s not bad actually. Other than right now, no one has sang anything horrible.” Fred stated.

“You missed the Charmings singing Endless Love, so be thankful for that.” Abigail said with a chuckle. “They sounded great, but ugh, disgustingly lovey dovey.”

Regina looked around and saw David, Snow, Emma and Elsa. She glared as she saw the other blonde laugh and touch Emma’s shoulder.

“Come on, Emma. Just one song.” Elsa urged her friend. “Everyone has had at least one round of drinks, no one will remember.”

Emma sighed, blushing a little. Part of her did want to sing, but the fear of being laughed off the stage was strong. Snow smirked. “Regina’s here. Sing a song to her, Em.” She said, sipping her fourth drink in an hour.

“Mom! What would…why would I sing to her?” Emma said, scoffing as she looked through the songs.

“How about ‘I will Always Love You?” David asked with a grin. He too was already three or four beers in; enjoying a child free night.

“Shut up.” Emma said with gritted teeth. Why the hell had everyone suddenly been pushing this invisible thing between her and Regina? She did however, glance over to the brunette and saw her glaring her way. What had she done now? Regina looked away and Emma sighed. “Fine, one song.” She said, making her selection. “I just hope Ruby doesn’t make a big deal out of it.”

After Whale was done, Ruby smiled as she took the mic. “Okay, our very own Sheriff Swan is next up! Let’s give her a round of applause. Come on Emma, it’s your turn.”

Emma blushed, suddenly wondering why she agreed to this. She thought she’d have more time but Ruby must have put her right at the top of the list. She was beginning to question her song choice as it wasn’t a very well known song, but her late teens were spent listening to the angsty songs of Avril, so she went with it. She cleared her throat as she stepped up to the mic.

“Oh, this should be interesting.” Zelena said, glancing at her sister before looking at Emma.

Regina watched the blonde make her way to the stage and as the music started, they locked eyes for only a moment.

The light music started and Emma had been looking at Regina before closing her eyes for a moment before singing.

“I’m tugging at my hair,

I’m pulling at my clothes.

I’m trying to keep my cool,

I know it shows.

I’m staring at my feet,

My cheeks are turning red.

I’m searching for the words inside my head.

‘Cause I’m feeling nervous,

Trying to be so perfect.

‘Cause I know you’re worth it.

You’re worth it. Yeah

If I could say what I want to say,

I’d say I want to blow you away.

Be with you every night,

Am I squeezing you too tight?

If I could say what I want to see,

I want you to go down on one knee.

Marry me today.

Guess I’m wishing my life away,

With these things I’ll never say.”

There was a small cheer and Emma smiled as she lightly bobbed her head and tapped her foot along to the beat as she continued. Though she tried hard not to, she kept looking at Regina, finding those brown eyes glued to her. Regina smiled lightly as she listened to Emma, wondering if she just liked the song or if the words actually meant something. Did Emma really feel for her the way she felt for Emma? Those secret feelings she’d never say outloud for fear of being rejected or laughed at? Is that why Emma seemed a bumbling mess half the time they were together?

“What’s wrong with my tongue?

Those words keep slipping away.

I stutter, I stumble,

Like I’ve got nothing to say.

‘Cause I’m feeling nervous,

Trying to be so perfect.

‘Cause I know you’re worth it.

You’re worth it. Yea.

Guess I’m wishing my life away,

With these things I’ll never say.”

Emma finished to a grand round of applause and a beat red face. She nodded her thanks as she made her way back to her table and let out a breath, taking a huge gulp of her drink.

“Emma, that was so good!” Elsa said, hugging her friend. “You’ve got an amazing voice!”

“Can I get you another drink, Regina?” Fredrick asked, snapping Regina out of her thoughts as she was still staring at Emma. She smiled and looked at him. “Yes, please.”

Zelena grinned as her and Abigail were called up next. The two went up and Regina chuckled as they sang “The Boy is Mine.” Rolling her eyes as she thought of how fitting that would have been with her and her sister with Robin at one time. She kept glancing at Emma who seemed to be both drinking more and laughing more. Maybe being on stage had given her a boost of confidence as she was now looking through the songs again with Elsa.

“Okay, so between you and me, I was thinking of Regina during that song and I swear, she was looking at me and knew it and didn’t hate it. How can I give her more of a clue?”

“You mean other than just going over there and telling her?” Elsa asked. “I don’t know, I don’t know many of these songs.”

Emma’s tongue was between her teeth as she looked more. Others sang and finally, Emma’s next pick was up.

“Let’s hear it for Emma Swan again!” Ruby announced and this time, Emma felt more confident.

Emma stepped behind the mic and grinned. “This is dedicated to someone. I hope you know who you are.” She said, though she was staring at Regina. Smirks and grins and whispers went around the bar and even some cheers. The music started and Emma was in it.

“That old dog has chained you up alright  
Give you everything you need  
To live inside a twisted cage  
Sleep beside an empty rage  
I had a dream, I was your hero”

Emma took the mic from the stand and started dancing off the stage as she sang, getting the crowd involved. As she got closer to Regina, she looked at her with a grin.

“Damn, I wish I was your lover  
I'll rock you till the daylight comes  
Make sure you are smilin' and warm  
I am everything, tonight I'll be your mother  
I'll do such things to ease your pain  
Free your mind and you won't feel ashamed, oh, oh  
Open up on the inside, gonna fill you up, gonna make you cry (cry, cry)”

She smirked at how Regina flushed and started going around the room more as she continued, the crowd clapping to the beat. She knew the song and didn’t need the words. She purposely went back to Regina’s table when she got to a certain point of the song.

“I sat on a mountainside with peace of mind  
And I lay by the ocean  
Makin' love to her with visions clear  
Walked the days with no one near  
And I return as chained and bound to you”

She leaned in front of Regina and tapped her nose before turning and finishing the song, making her way back to the stage.

“Damn, I wish I was your lover  
I'll rock you till the daylight comes  
Make sure you are smilin' and warm  
Damn, I wish I was your lover  
Just open up I'm gonna come inside  
I wanna fill you up I wanna make you cry”

The room erupted and Emma took a bow before going back to her table, looking over at Regina and smirking. Regina felt almost as if she was being dared in a way. The mayor smirked and took the tablet. Two could play at this game.

“That was awesome!” Elsa said, giving Emma another drink.

“If she doesn’t get how you feel now, there’s something wrong with her.” Snow said and smiled. “I’m glad you finally are letting your feelings known.”

“Let’s not get deep, mom. This is just fun.”

“Hey guys, have I got a HUGE surprise for you all! Madam Mayor, it is your turn! Come on, Regina!” Ruby announced and Emma’s head snapped towards the stage.

The music started and Emma felt flush as Regina turned her eyes to her.

“People are talkin', talkin' 'bout people  
I hear them whisper, you won't believe it  
They think we're lovers kept under covers  
I just ignore it, but they keep saying  
We laugh just a little too loud  
We stand just a little too close  
We stare just a little too long  
Maybe they're seeing something we don't, darlin'”

As she sang, she unzipped her shirt and threw it to Emma before taking the mic off the stand and making her way through the crowd.

Let's give them something to talk about  
Let's give them something to talk about  
Let's give them something to talk about  
How about love?”

She surprised everyone by pulling Emma out of her chair and dancing around her, rubbing her body along the blonde’s.

“I feel so foolish, I never noticed  
You'd act so nervous”

She stroked Emma’s cheek, tapping her nose.

  
“Could you be falling for me?  
It took a rumor to make me wonder  
Now I'm convinced I'm going under”

She turned and her back was against Emma’s front as she dipped down and slowly back up before turning and facing Emma again, looking into her eyes.

  
“Thinking 'bout you every day  
Dreaming 'bout you every night  
Hoping that you feel the same way  
Now that we know it, let's really show it, darlin'”

She pushed Emma back on her chair and kissed her cheek before making her way back to the stage.

“Let's give them something to talk about  
A little mystery to figure out  
Let's give them something to talk about  
How about love, love, love, love?

Let's give them something to talk about, baby  
A little mystery to figure out  
Let's give them something to talk about  
How about love, love, love, love?

How about love, love, love, love?

How about love, love, love, love?”

The room once again was filled with cheering and whistling. “It’s about time!” Could be heard, but Regina and Emma didn’t hear any of it. They had locked eyes and everyone else disappeared. Regina made her way off the stage, going right for Emma; a lioness to her prey. Emma stood and when Regina got to her, the two were like magnets of the strongest force. They locked lips making more cheers erupt and the crowd part as they clumsily made their way to the door.

As the cool air hit them, they both gasped and stared at each other. “That will get them talking.” Emma said with a smirk.

“Let them talk, Swan, we have other things to do.” Regina said, her eyes dark with lust.


End file.
